Corin
Corin is a member of the Volturi guard, whose first appearance was in the vampire index in the back of Breaking Dawn. She has the power to make others feel content with their situation. Because of this power, she is frequently assigned to keep Sulpicia and Athenodora company, but she is also ordered by Aro to keep Chelsea from leaving the coven, since her power can make others feel physically uncomfortable when they are not exposed to it for a period of time. Biography Early Life Aro hoped that she could help Marcus recover to some degree from the loss of his wife, but when Marcus refused to accept Corin's gift to ease his pain, Aro found her gift more useful in consoling the Volturi wives. Corin then spent most of her time associating with the wives, and is also the reason to why they never leave their tower, as mentioned in Breaking Dawn. Among the Volturi, Corin's responsibility is to protect the wives of Aro and Caius, Athenodora and Sulpicia. However, she doesn't guard them so much as ease them into complacency while other, more physically imposing guards do the actual job of protecting the wives. The wives are so closely guarded that they have become virtual prisoners in Volterra. However, Corin's ability keeps them satisfied with life. Aro also instructs Corin to use her gift on Chelsea, the highest ranking member of the Volturi, making it nearly impossible for Chelsea to leave the Volturi, because of the drug-like side effects that inflict on her if she isn't constantly exposed to Corin's power; subsequently, she is closely bonded to the coven by Chelsea. Marcus has repeatedly refused to allow Corin to relieve his pain over Didyme's murder. Aro is also careful not to expose himself too greatly to Corin, while Caius frequently uses Corin's gift to mitigate his boredom between punishing expeditions and battles. Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn, when Irina reports to the Volturi about an immortal child, an illegal creation, having been created by the Cullen family, the entire Volturi coven departs to Forks in order destroy the child and its creators, only to later find out that the child is really a half-human half-vampire hybrid. Since the entire coven travel to Forks for this act, there is no doubt that Corin is among them. Elysian Peace Corin was seem escaping the castle with Heidi, Athenodora and Sulpicia. Later on, she assisted Athenodora with the birth of her and Caius' daughter, Caitlyn, and on the next day she went shopping for what the little girl needed. Personality & Traits Corin is manipulative, kind, caring, sweet, endearing, slightly controlling and loyal. Powers & Abiltiies Addictive contentment Corin is gifted with the supernatural talent of inducing in others feelings of contentment for his or her situation. Her talent can be comparable to that of Didyme's "happiness induction"; although rather than bringing out the positive feelings of happiness and joy, Corin instead brings out feelings of contentment and ease in a person, despite his or her situation. There is a drug-like side-effect to her gift to those who experience it often, as they may begin to feel unwell and uneasy without it if they are exposed to it too often. Although it is not explained whether this gift is mental or physical, by the way it works it may be assumed to be a more physical gift, working similarly to Jasper Hale's empathy. Relationships Aro The relationship the two share is the time of boss and employee. She just reports to him when necessary and he kind of avoids her due to exposure to her power as he avoids getting too attached to it. Caius Caius often seeks her power between punishing expeditions and battles, just to mitigate his boredom. Marcus After Didyme's death, she sought to comfort him with her power, in addition to Chelsea's power to make him feel loyalty to the Volturi. However, he didn't want to forget his pain, and refused the comfort coming from her. Sulpicia Sulpicia is/was one of the wives to Aro that she was charged with keeping safe. Although she does not take care of being a bodyguard, she spends most of her time with Sulpicia and Athenodora in the tower, finding Sulpicia slightly easier to keep satisfied with her condition and life. Athenodora Athenodora is the second wife to the leaders that Corin does guard, although it is more challenging to keep her satisfied with her life, and more draining. Through the centuries, or even more, she turned slightly more loyal to her and a certain bond of friendship formed, enough for Corin not to tell anything yet to any of the leaders and kept Caitlyn's existence a secret. Caitlyn Caius and Athenodora's daughter. She has just recently met her as she was born not too long ago. She assisted on the little girl's birth. Chelsea and Heidi Corin is ordered to keep Chelsea exposed to her power by Aro. Despite this, Chelsea, Heidi and Corin are best friends. Etymology Corin is a name of Latin origin and the meaning is spear. Media portrayal Corin is portrayed by Maia Mitchell in all pictures. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Females Category:Volturi Category:Volturi Guards Category:Volturi Guard